halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shield World 0362
Shield World 0362, also known as Remnant by the Forerunner Ancilla 173 Acute Misdeed, is a Forerunner shield world located in the Nesoi system. As a conservation shield world, 0362 was seeded with numerous species of fauna and flora inside the sphere to be let out onto the surface after the firing of the Halo Array. Millennia after the firing of the array and have not received word from its Forerunner masters, Acute Misdeed decided to burn the outer surface of the planet into a barren wasteland. Eventually, Shield World 0362 would be discovered by a scouting party of the Forsaken and recognized the world for what it was, opened the world's gateway using kidnapped humans and would conduct a campaign against the sphere's defenders. History Construction and caretaker Shield World 0362 was constructed near the end of the Forerunner-Flood War and was used by the Warrior-Servants caste as a military supply hub for use after the firing of the Halo Array. In order to watch over the facility, the Forerunners placed the Ancilla Acute Misdeed as its administrator and caretaker. Intermission After the firing of the Array and the end of the conflict with the Flood, Acute Misdeed continued to care for his domain and the ecosystem that he was designated to protect for the next few thousand years. However, with the lack of communications from the remaining Forerunners and the initial phases of rampancy, Misdeed began to conduct experiments on the local wildlife namely by specifically breeding them into more aggressive creatures and directing them near critical facility systems to be a form of protection in case of a breach. Eventually, the Ancillas rampancy would degrade it to the point of paranoia and suspicion, leading to it decimating of the outer shell of the sphere in order to appear as a simply lifeless rock to outsiders. Acute Misdeed would also continue to alter the personalities of the local fauna into even more aggression. The Forsaken Stumbling across the shield world, the Forsaken-allied scout craft proceeded to chart the area and immediately transmitted the information back to the Forsaken. Gathering a fleet of loyalists, the Forsaken launched their expedition by May 2, 2538, in order to take full advantage of the technology inside. However, unlike previous installations encountered by the Covenant, 0362 presented more of a opposition due to its rampant caretaker. Using Covenant resources and diverting fringe fleets, the Forsaken managed to conceal the casualties and lost materiel underneath the blackmarks created by the other scheming members of the High Council. Upon the breakthrough of artificial intelligence research and the creation of Tratum Drones, Forsaken forces managed to make headways towards achieving victory in the conflict. Mass producing cheaper and less advanced drones then the Post-War variants, they managed to overwhelm the more powerful Sentinels and local wildlife, albeit slowly. Although most of the local Covenant troops were not bothered by this development, a few attempted to alert the "proper" leadership about this conflict but they were quickly silenced by Sor 'Srasovai. The Wartorn With the splintering of the Covenant and the mad dash to claim their resources, the Forsaken ramped up their campaign on Remnant with the "expulsion" of all San-Shyuum and Jiralhanae loyalists within their ranks by sending them on suicide missions until they all fell. Wartorn forces began to transport more resources to and from the Dyson sphere now that they did not have to fear discovery from the Covenant, allowing them to gather more Forerunner technology in the process and increase their technological prowess. Locations Command Center Ship Spire Forges Ecology Category:Megastructures Category:Forerunner